Saigo no Tanjoobi
by Xenocryst
Summary: The day Nanoha forgets Fate's birthday. AU
1. Chapter 1

**I slightly improved it, as well as adding a new chapter…Nanoha's POV...it makes more sense with Nanoha's POV…enjoy.**

**Fate POV**

Here I was on the couch facing the door, waiting for 4 hours, for Nanoha to return home. It was exactly 2:00am and 2 hours into my birthday. I waited for another 2 hours before unconsciously dozing off in exhaustion. I woke up at 8am the next morning to find Nanoha unlocking the door and stumbling into the house. "Fate! Don't sleep on the couch, you'll get a cold. You didn't need to wait for me!" Nanoha scolded.  
>I ignored her scold and looked at her, "Where were you last night?." Before answering my question Nanoha took off her shoes and trotted towards the couch. She settled herself next to me. "With Yunno." I raised one of my eyebrows and continued to investigate. "What were you doing with Yunno?" "Mou…Fate don't make it sound naughty, I was finishing my work."<p>

Nanoha got off the couch, stood up and walked towards the shower.  
>Ignoring my sceptic thoughts I asked her if she needed breakfast. "No, I'm going out with Yunno today; I'm leaving at 9am, Thanks." Stabs of fear and jealousy stabbed my heart, hard.<p>

20 minutes later Nanoha came out from shower with only her towel around her. _She is hot. _I felt liquid leave my nose and raised my hands to touch it. _Great, a bleeding nose._ I walked towards the toilet in an orderly manner so I didn't seem too obvious. Covering my nose with my hands, I walked past Nanoha, avoiding any contact, in case I wasn't able to control myself. __

oooooooooooooooo

Nanoha was in front of me, holding two pieces of clothing, she asked me which dress was more suitable. As I looked at her, I reminded myself that it wasn't me she was dressing up for it was Yunno. I concealed my pain through a smile and gave my opinion.

oooooooooooooooo

"Fate, will you do my hair."  
>"Gladly."<p>

I ran my hands through her hair…her soft strands through my fingers made me shiver in excitement. _Stop it Fate, she's not…yours. _I quickly gave her a ponytail on the side of her head, trying to avoid any further temptation.

At 9, I sent Nanoha off with a smile. As she ran over to Yunno I wanted to pull her back. But I didn't want to ruin that beautiful smile of hers, and instead I shut the door. I leaned on it, my head in my hands and my mind filled with mixed feelings I could not predict.

_She didn't remember my birthday. _

Ooooooooooooo

For the rest of the morning I isolated myself in my room. Tears left my eyes and I couldn't stop it, the memory of Nanoha running away from me was indelible beyond any attempts to erase it. _Nanoha.  
><em>  
>oooooooooooo<p>

Towards the end of the afternoon , splattering sounds could be heard from the outside. I decided to go out for a walk, to clear my mind. I grabbed my running shoes and ran out from the house; I ran and ran, until my body could no longer sustain the energy I was forcing onto it. Catching my breath I looked up and there stood Nanoha's favourite café, I opened the door and stood in.  
>I settled myself down onto a seat and ordered a cup of hot chocolate. As I waited for my order I surveyed the place and my eyes halted at the sight of Nanoha and Yunno sharing a drink. I felt sick, very sick. I wanted to look away, to believe it was all a bad dream. However, after the drinking, they kissed, lips to lips. The kiss was a long one and my body could no longer hold it in, I ran outside the store and threw up.<p>

I felt horrible.

Even though I was trenching wet from the outside rain, I could no longer feel the cold. I decided to make my way back home until I saw Yunno rushing out of the café, followed by deafening screams coming from the café. I hurried back in.

Four hard-faced men in dark jackets and pants were each holding a pistol. However that wasn' t the cause of my revulsion. A fifth man, he had a grim face and a dark overcoat was hanging loosely on his shoulders. He had his gun pointed towards Nanoha's temple.  
>"I only want the money and the girl." The café owner handed him all the money that was contained in the cash register. As soon as he received the money, he along with his gang began to exit the café until I blocked the exit.<p>

"Leave her alone!" I stared at him with deathly glares. He wasn't leaving.

"Fate chan, I don't want you hurt. Leave." Nanoha sobbed.

"That's probably what Yunno would do."

I looked at the man who kidnapped Nanoha and kicked him in the shin. I gave a light smirk.

"You Bit**! Get her."

As soon as the command was called the four men charged towards me. _I wasn't going to lose._  
>I flung myself towards them, miraculously dodging their bullets. I managed to take one of the men's guns and before anyone could comprehend what had happened, blood bubbled from each man's mouth and I heard screams as they fell forward, their head coming to rest by bystander's feet. <em>I really am fast, huh. <em>

The fifth man, with Nanoha still in his hands shouted and swore.

"I've still got her in my hands."

I swiped his gun from him releasing my anger, I kicked him a few times. He was squirming on the floor as the pain lanced through his body. I was about to finish him off with the gun when Nanoha stopped me.

"It's enough. Fate-chan." She lowered my arm to my sides.

"But…"

Nanoha stepped in front of me and embraced me. "Fate-chan."

I gazed at Nanoha, the girl I loved was so kind, so very kind that she could let her enemy go even if they tried to take her life. My gazing stopped as the fifth man from behind Nanoha stood up with a knife in his hands, getting ready to bring it down towards Nanoha's neck. Without hesitation I swung around and before I knew it the knife was stabbed across my chest from the back. I looked down towards my chest and saw the tip of the knife smeared with blood. I touched it…_it was real_.  
>Suddenly, Nanoha seized the gun from my hands, trembling she pulled the trigger, shooting the man right in the center of his forehead.<p>

"SOME ONE ANYONE CALL THE FRECKING AMBULANCE DON"T STAND THERE, CALL!" Nanoha shouted madly.

I shushed Nanoha, placing a finger to her lips to calm her down.

Fate chan… Don't Don't…" Great drops fell from her eyes. "Sorry Fate chan , its all my fault." She raised the gun to her temples. "Fate chan, I'll join you."

Using my remaining strength, I snatched the gun off her. "N-Na"  
>The sharp seizures in my chest prevented me from replying right away. The bleeding got worst and soon my jacket was stained heavily with crimson red blood. "Nanoha, Promise me, y-you're live, live for me."<p>

Nanoha shook her head. "Fate chan, I love you… I-I won't be able to live without you…Fate chan…don't go"

Nanoha gave me a tighter embrace as she cried her eyes out, I could feel I was dying, but either way I wiped her tears. I tried to voice my feelings towards her but no sound came out.

Using the blood which was smeared on my hands, and my last strength I wrote a message on the ground.

The pain in my chest lessened and I no longer had the strength to stay awake.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanoha POV**

I was carefully checking the reports I had uploaded onto the computer.

"Nanoha-chan, you're late."

I took a quick glance towards the back of my head, and then turned my head back to the computer.

"I can say the same to you, Yunno."

"Haha, guess you're right, care to get a drink, the café downstairs' still open."

"Sure."

I grabbed my coat and we walked down the stairs to the café.

We settled our selves down and order two cups of coffee.

"Yunno, you know this is my favourite café."

"Hmm why's that."

"Dunno."

We spent almost 2 hours talking about nonsense. Reading my watch, I excused myself and scurried back to my work place and started concentrating on my reports.

After about 2 hours I finally finished. I was sure I wouldn't make it if it wasn't for Yunno who gave me massages once every 10 minutes. I was too tired to head back home, so I dozed off on the couch in my office, my head on Yunno's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up, and checked my watch. _7:30am._

"Nanoha…I see you're awake."

"…and I see you are too."

"I see."

"Want to go out today…since it's your day off?"

"Haha, sure, but I gotta change first, um… meet you at 9…in front of my house."  
><em>I felt strange when I said that, I felt like I had something important to do today.<em>

I came to a conclusion, _stress_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened the door to my apartment. Fate was sitting on the couch, her eyes were half open.  
>"Fate! Don't sleep on the couch, you'll get a cold. You didn't need to wait for me!" I scolded. <em>She's like a mother<em>, _sometimes._ "Where were you last night?" Fate asked. I took off my shoes and walked towards Fate giving her the truth. "With Yunno." Fate then questioned me…like I was some kind of child. "Mou…Don't make it sound like I was doing something naughty, I was doing work."

Angry with her attitude I got up and decided to take a shower. Before I entered the bathroom I was asked if I needed breakfast. I'll probably get some with Yunno anyways, so I declined her offer.

xxxx

I got out from the shower, and dried myself with a towel…_Argh I didn't take a change of clothes in_.  
>I scurried out from the bathroom wrapped in only my towel…I looked at Fate and was planning to ask her to help me choose my piece of clothing, when she rudely walked past me and into the bathroom.<p>

xxxxxx

I couldn't choose what to wear, white or blue, so I had Fate give me some advice, and at the end I chose white, suited my innocence according to Fate. After my clothing selection, I requested Fate to tie my hair up for me. Fate had the best hands, whatever she touched was perfect.

xxxxxx

Hearing Yunno's car horn, Fate sent me out of the door. As I walked to Yunno, I felt like something was holding me back, so I turned around to see the door slam shut. _What is Fate's problem?_ As soon as I got to Yunno, he gave me a hug and opened the door to his car.

xxxxx

After breakfast, Yunno drove me to the beach, there I was so surprised as not only was the beach deserted in the middle of summer, but millions of shells forming the words: I LOVE NANOHA. With a big heart in the center. I was amazed, touched, I didn't know what to say.

"Nanoha…I love you."

"um…Me too." _I like him right?  
><em>  
>We spent the rest of the afternoon, playing in the sand, making sandcastles, and kissing. Towards the end of the afternoon, just as the sun went down, Yunno and I walked hand in hand along the side of the beach. It was very romantic, well, that is until the rain started to pour. "Nanoha, let's go in the café." I nodded in agreement, and we both ran towards the café. Thanks to Yunno who covered me with his jacket, I was not wet.<em> He was such a gentlemen. Nyahaha.<em>

We entered the café, my favourite café and ordered something we could both share. The café lady winked at me and whispered, loud enough for only me to hear. "So have you taken the final step, yet?" My face blushed instantly and I glared at the café lady who only walked away laughing.

"What did she say?" Yunno asked curiously

"N-Nothing."

The drink arrived and we were give a free love straw in which both of us could share. I thought it was quite romantic, I have never done this with anyone before, except for Fate, but she doesn't count.

Yunno gazed into my eyes as we drank and before I knew it, he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. The kiss felt longer than I expected, I would of have enjoyed it  
>but I couldn't help but feel guilty. <em>Wonder why<em>.

Upon hearing the door slam open, we broke our kissed and looked into the direction of the noise. Five deadly looking thugs stomped in. They held their guns in the air as they surveyed the area. I looked at them in awe, my eyes met with one of the thugs, seemingly the boss, and he trampled over my way. I hid behind Yunno, hoping he would protect me, but I just didn't feel safe, not one bit. The boss shoved Yunno away, and my legs trembled in fear. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him. I didn't like, I was scared, afraid, frightened. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You better let her go, now." Yunno managed to stutter out. The boss looked at him, held up his hand with the gun and shot it just missing Yunno. A wet patch appeared between Yunno's pants and it got bigger, liquid slid down his pants and the yellow liquid was in clear view on the ground. "HAHAHA, since you're still a kid if you leave now I will spare your life." "Nanoha." He looked at me, and gave an apologetic look, and left. _He wet his pants…and left me._

I was just about to give up on life, when Fate appeared. She glared at the man who I was held to, "Leave her, alone!" My eyes shattered, I treated her like rubbish today but she was still standing up to me. "Fate chan, I don't want you hurt. Leave." Fate smirked "That's probably what Yunno would do." She then walked up towards me and kicked the boss in the shin. _Fate, what have you done, he's probably not going to let you live now. _Tears were trickling down my cheeks. "You bitch! Get her!"

The four other ugly thugs lunged themselves towards Fate, firing their guns madly. "FATE!" Before anyone could predict what had happened, the four thugs were spitting out blood, before they all fell to the ground. I smiled, _that's my Fate._

I looked up, and saw the fury in the boss's face. "*&$#*& * &#* "I've still got her in my hands."  
>Fate casually took the gun from the boss's hands and planted 3 painful kicks, first one in his crotch, second in his stomach and third, his face. She pointed the gun towards his face, preparing to shoot…but I stopped her. "Fate…it's enough." I lowered her hands down towards her sides. I didn't want her to feel any guiltier. The last time Fate killed, even though it was due to her job, she couldn't help but feel pain and had nightmares every night for the whole month. Fate had already killed 4 people today, and although they didn't deserve to live, I knew it would be on her mind for a long time. She was just too kind. I pulled Fate in for an embrace, however it was soon rejected when she turned me over to her side and…The tip of a knife stuck out from her chest, from behind, I saw the boss laughing maniacally, and without thinking I seized the gun from Fate and shot him.<p>

I caught Fate just before she lost her strength. I looked at her wound, and my eyes flood in despair.

"SOME ONE ANYONE CALL THE FRECKING AMBULANCE DON"T STAND THERE, CALL!" I shouted releasing my anger.

Fate hushed me by placing a finger to my lips.

"Fate chan… Don't Don't…" _It was all my fault…all my fault_. I pointed the gun to my temples, getting ready to meet my death, I smiled, _Fate_.

My plan was ruined when the girl in front of me took the gun off me. I couldn't stop crying, I needed to die, I needed to be with Fate, I needed her.

"Nanoha, Promise me, y-you're live, live for me."

Fate sacrificed her life for mine, but what meaning was it if Fate wasn't in the world. _Fate Fate Fate._ "Fate chan, I love you… I-I won't be able to live without you…Fate chan…don't go"

I tightened my hug wishing this was all a nightmare, my heart felt like it was stabbed twenty times, then shot, and ripped._ Fate, please don't leave me. Please. I beg you.  
><em>  
>Fate's hand trembled as she wrote something on the ground.<p>

And just as she finished her message, her hand fell, towards the ground lifelessly, I could feel the cold from her body, and her body soon lost all signs of life.

No…no…t-this can't be h-happening. N-No, I-I need you. I held Fate closer to me and kissed her. S-She was supposed to reciprocate it, w-why isn't she, w-why. S-She was supposed to be with me forever. L-laughing together, crying together, growing together. F-Fate-

My mind clicked and I remember something very important. _It was Fate's birthday today._

I cried and cried and cried. I was a fool, I took advantage of her, I wasn't there for her, she was waiting but I wasn't there I wasn't there, I wasn't there, I-

"."

…

_The bloody words were forever painted in Nanoha's heart, body and soul._

_Those three simple words printed by Fate, her last words, _

_I love you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are things in this world where you can't change.

Thereare some things you think don't matter  
>There are some things you don't realize,<br>until they leave you  
>You realize the only thing you want is them.<p>

I took Fate for granted, thinking that she would be there forever and not leave, not realizing how much pain I caused her, until she left, that was when I realized in reality things go away very quickly and I didn't know what I had, until she left me.


	3. Alt Ending

Alternative Ending- Nanoha POV (After Nanoha saw the imprinted words Fate wrote on the ground.)

The ambulance soon came and they carried Fate onto a stretcher. They then jumped inside the ambulance and I followed. While we were heading to the ambulance, the medical crew hooked Fate to a support kit, I lost my patience. "CAN"T YOU DO THINGS ANY FASTER!" My eyes burned, as I watched them, they seemed so bloody slow!

I gazed out the window into the melancholy scene. Splattering sounds could be heard and every crash from the strike was evident. Unsatisfied with the outside, I stumbled back into my seat, and stared towards the surgery doors which separated me from someone I needed no distance from. _Fate. How could I forget Fate's birthday, what was wrong with me, what was wrong with me…I-I-I, _tearsstarted flowing through my eyes again. _I took advantage of Fate, I, I, I-I nearly gave myself to Yunno…who left me…I-I-I, why am I so stupid, why didn't I realize how much I loved Fate, why did I ignore these feelings…why…why_.I placed my head in my hands as my mind was filled with regret and grief.

The door suddenly opened and I bolted upright, running towards the men in white coats, I grabbed their shoulders and shook them. "Is Fate, Is Fate, Is Fate okay?...ANSWER ME!" "Calm down, the operation was a success…" Nanoha smiled in delight, her heart was full with light again until…" But whether she will wake up or not is up to her." Nanoha's heart sank and she gripped the doctor…"C-Can I see her…please." The doctor led Nanoha to Fate's room and she cautiously opened the door, not wanting to see what she was expecting. But, she saw what she was expecting, Fate wasn't waiting for her, she was on her bed and not moving a muscle. Nanoha sprinted towards the bed and kneeled down beside her. She took Fate's hands and clutched it wishing this was all a dream.

Nanoha stayed by Fate's side, not once leaving the hospital, taking showers in the hospital, eating in the hospital cafeteria. Day and night, she would look at Fate and take care of her, cleaning her and talking to her. Each night she would cry in dismal as she watched Fate's unconscious face. _Fate_.

It has been 3 months since Fate was hospitalized and she hasn't moved a muscle. It was 3am and I couldn't sleep, I scrutinized Fate, she was beautiful in every way, how could she dent an angel. I moved my hands so they were touching Fate's cheek. It was so soft and so stunning; I leaned over and whispered in her ears. _Fate I love you._ I moved my eyes to her lips and placed mine on them. My eyes stung, and tears dripped down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and…she…she reciprocated my kiss… My eyes shot open and met with burgundy, her eyes was smiling in amusement. I broke the kiss and looked at her, _I was dreaming right_, Tears of delight and ecstasy ran through my eyes. My tears wouldn't stop flowing. No words could describe my happiness, I was on clouds 9, it felt like I had came back to life again. My life was whole again, Fate, Fate Fate. Fate trembled as she pulled me in for an affectionate embrace as I cried and cried and cried, and soon Fate's shoulders were streaming with water.

"Nanoha…Happy Birthday."

Once you find someone you truly love, don't take advantage of them, treasure them and love them, because if you don't, they might leave you and you will feel like the world has ended.

Fate was my everything.


End file.
